


My Life

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaLissia tells her life story. Not really a Xena story, but Ares and the Olympians along with others make a few appearances.





	My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Well, Lissia is mine, story is mine, rest isn’t. No profit involved. This is basically for fun and written in a matter of an hour, so it isn’t all that good. If you have any comments, questions, or criticism, please send it to me Thanks!! 
> 
> Summery: Lissia tells her life story. Not really a Xena story, but Ares and the Olympians along with others make a few appearances.

Hi my name is Lissia and I’m unlike normal mortals. Maybe that’s because I’m no longer a mortal, I’m the Goddess Of War. But, I haven’t always been. This is my story on how I went from being a mortal to being Lissia Goddess of War. Enjoy and learn. And always remember things can change and those that can’t will be covered.   
  
I had a normal childhood. I was born, I grew, I played, and I learned. I knew that I was a bit different than all the other children around me, but I never really let it get to me. I learned and matured faster than them, but, hey, I just thought I was a genius or something, nothing special. When I turned nine, my father started to train me in the art of war. By the time I was twelve, I was better with a sword than anyone I knew. But, also, I had lost all my friends, including my older brother Kiran. He hated me because father loved me so. I didn’t let it get me down, until he killed himself.   
  
I was fifteen at the time and a mother to Mariah. She’d been abandoned at birth by a warrior of some type. No one would care for her because they all knew that her mother was a warrior. I guess they feared bad luck would befall the village. They wanted her dead. Well, I couldn’t let an innocent child die for no reason, so I took her as my own.   
  
When Mariah turned two and I seventeen, my village was attacked. Everything was burned to the ground, everything. My parents had been slaughtered as our homes burned. I had escaped with Mariah. Both of us were injured and I knew mine was serious, but I wasn’t sure about my daughters’. When we got into the protection of the forest, I checked to see if she was alright. She was, I guess. She was dead, no more suffering for her, she had found her peace. I’d lost my home, my village, my parents and my daughter. I’d never felt so alone before.   
  
I was about to kill myself when a strong hand grabbed me. When I looked up, I saw a man in a black cloak. I didn’t know him, but I felt like we were connected in some way. Not knowing his identity I followed him. I figured that I had nothing else left to loose, might as well fallow the guy. I followed him into the temple of Ares. Then I jerked away from him, "Who are you?" I asked, almost frightened, almost knowing the answer. He pulled the cloak’s hood back to reveal his face. In a deep voice he replied, "Your cousin, Ares God of War." At that I blacked-out.   
  
A few days later I awoke. I was on a bed of black silk. Beside me sat the man, Ares. He told me that I’d be trained by him. At first I didn’t understand what he meant by trained. It was then that I knew my destiny. He was going to train me and I was going to become the Goddess of War.   
  
By the time I was twenty I was stronger than all the other Olympian Gods. Olympus could’ve been mine, but I didn’t want it. I wanted to have my family and Mariah back. No one knew about Mariah and when I finally told Ares, he shrugged it off. I felt alone, unloved and a little betrayed. I missed my father more then than I’d ever missed him before.   
  
Then I met Evander, Ares’s son. Zeus had stolen him from his mother and I became friends with him. He was powerful, like me, but he was lost. Evander couldn’t control what he inherited from my cousin. And he was scared. I talked to him and soon, me and Zeus started to teach him how to use his powers. Not too long after we started working with him, Hercules stopped us. He took over Evander’s training. Now I can see why my cousin hates him so much. Always butting into other people’s business.   
  
At that time us Olympians were under threat by Eli’s cult. When Ares killed him, it was Xena’s baby that threatened us. Zeus declared that the child must die. While trying to prevent the child from living for more than two seconds, Hercules killed him. Now, slowly one by one, we are all dying. Soon there will be no more Olympians left on Olympus. I’m just waiting for my turn. My turn to die. My turn to find peace. My turn to be with my family again.   
  


The End


End file.
